Hetalia: Axis Powers (Humor)
Hetalia is a 2008-2016 anime series that follows the lives of personified nations throughout the world. But what would happen if all those nations' people were to suddenly disappear forever? What would the nation characters do to survive on their own.......in a life after people? ''1 second after people: Humans have dissapeared forever. Without their people, the Nations all start to feel a sense of fatigue and weakness that will take weeks to go away. Roads and Interstates are packed with wrecked/damaged cars. 1-6 hours after people: The Nations hold a world conference all by themselves in order to determine what happened and what they should do about the fact that they must fend for themselves since they have no police, military, government, etc. It of course goes out of control as usual, and they return to their homelands to take care of things individually. 1 day after people: The world conference room dims as the power grid fails. Much to the annoyance of America, who will never play any video games or eat a freshly-cooked hamburger again. Thousands of automobiles are still idling in cities and on highways. With no one to shut them off, global warming increases greatly, and many Nations start to become massivley ill. 3 days after people: The last car exhausts its fuel. The skies above many abandoned cities are full of smog by now; it may take decades to dissappear naturally. 2 weeks after people: Nuclear power plants exaust their reserve fuel, and many begin to explode. This marks the end of the last sources of human fuel still working. This radiation infects the already smog-afflicted Nations so much, that some, mainly the european countries, begin to die. There are now only 122 surviving Nations. This compares with around 200 just two weeks previously. 5 years after people: The world conference building is being invaded. Not by human armies, but by weeds, grasses, tree saplings, and vines. 10 years after people: The surviving Hetalia Nations are forced to start living off the land in order to survive, due to human-made foods becoming inedible from this point onwards. 30 years after people: Strobe lights on radio towers cease to blink, thus eliminating the last light sources made by the Nations' long-gone, beloved people. Solar cells can only last so long before they become unusable due to dust, weeds, etc. 80 years after people: The world conference building is nothing but a huge pile of rubble being grown over by grasses and young trees. 100 years after people: As cities revert back to forests and deserts, the Nations now only survive in small agricultural settlements on the outskirts of their former capital cities. 10,000 years after people: The farming communities of Nations have grown very large to accomidate the young children Nations that some female Nations (Belarus, Hungary, Seychelles, etc.) have been forced to have in order to get civilization back up again. They now rule all continents except Antarctica, and have progressed to 15th century levels. 100,000 years after people: The descendants of the Nations have colonized the moon and mars. 102,000 years after people: The descendants of the Nations have colonized the solar system and are exploring the Kuiper belt. 105,000 years after people: They have colonized our entire region of the galaxy. 1 billion years after people: The last human-made object existing in the universe, voyager 1, has decayed to almost nothing. Even the famous golden record is so damaged, there is little chance that any Nation who finds it will be able to play it. Category:Fictional Place Category:Fictional Species Category:Humor